


Falling - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has taken a tumble...She needs a Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling - One Shot

Clara groaned. That was the fourth time she had fallen over climbing the hill now.  
That bloody Time Lord needed to park his bloody ship better.  
She was brusied and grazed and cold but finally reached the ship and stormed inside.

The Doctor was happily fussing about his ship when she entered face like thunder.

"You took you awhile to get up that hill...enjoying the view?" He tutted fussing with the console screen,  
Clara huffed. "More like viewing the ground" she mumbled lifting her hands to show the mud and grit she was covered in from falling so much.

"Ouch, think you need a check up eh?" He smirked stepping closer looking over her hands and ripped tights.  
She smiled. "Is the Doctor in?" She joked "I think he can fit you in somewhere" he said casually back as they walked towards the medical bay.

Whilst The Doctor gathered a few first aid pieces clara stripped herself free from her wet muddy clothes and pulled on her dressing gown.

She hopped up on the bed and watched his hands as he unwrapped some bandage.  
He was sat on a short stool, no jacket, shirt slevees rolled up glasses perched on his nose had even hung a stethoscope round his neck to complete his look.  
Very sexy.

Finally turning to her he slid closer and just between her legs.  
"Now...where's the problem..." he almost purred. Clara wasnt sure if she had imagined that our not.   
She was tired and felt so vunrable in nothing but the gown but god damn he wasn't even trying to be sexy and he was just melting her all of a sudden.

She didn't speak but held out her hands and he took them in turn and began to clean them over. She winced at the sting of antiseptic but the feel of his hands was doing well to distract her.

"...anything else..." he mumbled running a finger up behind her calf and lifting her leg slightly to view the grazes on her knees.  
Clara couldnt help but enjoy his attention. The rough pads of his fingers were gently almost loving against the back her knee.

"Are we all done...how about, other parts? Bump anything else?" He asked standing, now level with her eyes. She bit her lip. She had hurt her sides a bit in the second fall and her head the third time.

"Fell on my side the second time and i've got a headache coming on..." she said shyly turning away from the incredibly heated gaze he was giving her bare legs.

She watched as his hands slowly came to the belt of her gown and he looked to he as if asking permisson. She bit her lip again and nodded slightly. He was now standing in between her legs pressed really quiet closely and Clara couldnt help but feel heat radiating from him.

He only took his eyes from hers when he had let the gown fall from her shoulders.  
She was bare apart from her lingure set.  
His eyes ran slowly and hungryly over her small slim yet curvey frame and swallowed.

Clara fourght back a moan as he ran his fingers so very lightly over her bruised ribs, his large rough hands felt so good against her flushed skin.

"No actual bruising, but you will be a little sore..." he growled deeply leaning into get a beter look, his lips mere inches from her breasts.  
God she wanted him.  
She was going to snap.  
Doctors were supposed to be good at TLC and so far he was living up his name.

Her hands suddenly found themselves curled into his collar and playing with the short hair on his neck. The Doctor didnt look up from his inspection of her sides.  
He was determind to play this right to the edge.

"So this headache?" He whispered leaning into her and he running his hands down her body, across her legs and letting his finger dip across her silk covered centre.

She was already soaked and from the bright eyed hungry look she was giving him she wasnt going to last much longer.  
Grabbing his stethoscope she pulled him in for a hot kiss, his lips cool and firm and he slipped the fabric aside and began to rub at her clit.

Clara moaned into his mouth feeling his fingers apply pressure to her tender bud.

"I think this requires futher examination Doctor...could be serious..." she panted seeing his smirk.

"Oh I agree Clara...I think its very serious...and I think you will need some physical treatment...perhaps even a few sessions..." he pouted as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her in his arms.

"Come on then Doctor, show me you can live up to your name..." she giggled as he carried her towards her room.


End file.
